


Ancient Cave Breeding

by Ira94



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Ass, Big Balls, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dominance, F/F, Futanari Glynda Goodwitch, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Hyper Pregnancy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Bestiality, big bellies, big lips, de-evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie found a very strange looking statue, while cleaning up the basement of Beacon as punishment, and suddenly it regressed them into a pair of horny, dickgirl Neanderthals. And Ruby was their first choice of claiming as their mate.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Nora Valkyrei/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Ancient Cave Breeding

Somewhere at Beacon academy, professor Glynda Goodwitch was leading Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY and Nora Valkyrie down below the academy with a scowl on her face. "I hope you two are proud of yourself...because of you both having your little brawl, a priceless piece of history is permanently damaged and not even my semblance can fix," Glynda seethed in anger.

"We said we're sorry, prof. Goodwitch." Yang said with a frown on her lips.

"We're really, really, REALLY sorry!" Nora exclaimed with a small whimper.

"Sorry's not good enough you two." Glynda snarled before she opens a door, walks inside with the two brawlers behind her and turns on the light to reveal the room to be a basement.

It was a mess, the place was so dusty and it had boxes and other various items stacked on top of one another. Not to mention the smell made the two students gag while Glynda seemed unaffected.

"As punishment, you two will clean up this entire basement every day after class along until it is spotless," Glynda explained. "Afterward you will also be serving detention with me for the next month as well as having extra studies, now get to work I'll check on you in a few hours," Glynda orders before marching off.

Both girls groaned as soon as the door was closed. "This sucks big time! I can't believe we've got cleaning duty in a pig sty like this!" Yang exclaimed.

"I know! It's not my fault the fight was getting good!" Nora said with a huff and crossing her arms under her bust.

"Well, we might as well get to cleaning. If she finds out we're not doing it, she'll probably kick us out of the academy." Yang said as she walks towards the mess.

For the next two hours, the two girls worked tirelessly and so far they were doing pretty good as about one-fifth of the basement was already cleaned which was a pretty good accomplishment as the basement was very big. As they worked Nora lifts up a sheet only for her eyes to widen at what was underneath.

"Uh Yang...you might wanna take a look at this," Nora called to the blonde.

"What's the matter...what the hell is this?"

Underneath the sheet was a small statue, that looked like a human, almost an ape-man, it had tribal markings with the arms tick and strong looking encircling a rock or a stone pillar with the face looking human but almost like an ape.

"What kind of statue is that?" Yang asked while gazing at the statue with wide eyes.

"I have no idea." Nora said when they suddenly heard knocking on the door, and saw Ruby coming in.

"Hey guys, how's your punishment going?" The cute reaper asked while holding a brown bag. "I brought cookies!"

"Hey sis, and thanks for the sales!" Yang says gratefully while she and Nora took some.

That was when Ruby notices the statue behind them. "Hey, what's that?" She asked, pointing at the relic.

"Not sure. Nora found it under a sheet when we were cleaning up." Yang said after swallowing her cookie.

"Maybe professor Oobleck might know what it is." She said and went to grab it with Yang, but the moment their hands touched the statue, it suddenly glowed and sparked.

"AHHHHHH!" Both heavy-hitting girls screamed in pain making Ruby freak out.

"Nora! Yang! What's happening?!" Ruby cried out but was sent hurdling into a pile of boxes from a sudden shockwave.

She waited with baited breath, hoping that both her sister and friend were still breathing. She saw the boxes moving when she heard groaning coming from them, then she saw the boxes bursting outward and shielded herself. Ruby moves her arms away and saw Yang and Nora, but they weren't quite themselves.

Ruby stared with eyes wide as plates when she saw both her sister and friend Nora, somehow been regressed into large Neanderthals! Their arms were more bulky but had no hair thankfully, their legs were thicker like trees, their breasts had ballooned into triple Z-Cup hanging over their large round and plump bellies, with huge pumpkin sized ass cheeks and their faces were more fitting as Neanderthals making them a bit rugged and almost ape-like. But to Ruby's further surprise they suddenly gained huge 29 almost 30 inch long and 10 inch wide cocks with huge balls almost bigger than her head!

The two girls grunted and hooted when they ripped off their shredded clothing, which made Ruby blush as red as her cloak when she tries to hide her eyes. "Y-Yang! Nora!" She exclaimed while peaking through her fingers. Then she yelped when she saw Yang's face so close to hers sniffing at her, and going for her hair when the silver eyed girl turns to her sister's massive boobs.

' _Darn it! Now I'll never catch up to her size!_ ' Ruby pouts in her mind. ' _At least I'm still bigger than Weiss._ '

Meanwhile, Weiss who was in the team bathroom taking shower sneezed cutely before looking at her chest and growing. ' _When will my boobs come in?_ '

Ruby watched as both her sister and her friend continued sniffing her, their hot breath made goosebumps appear on her skin and gasped when Yang buries her face in her neck. "Y-Yang!" Ruby stuttered with her face turning pink.

Nora started to sniff Ruby's chest making her blush even redder, this was getting so weird for her and she didn't know what to do!

"O-Okay guys, can you please stop this now? I'm getting really uncomfortable here," Ruby said nervously.

However Nora grunts as she grabs Ruby's top, and rips it to shreds, exposing her breasts to them.

"Yah!" Ruby cried out with her face turning red. "N-Nora! What're you..." She was cut off when Nora latched onto her left boob and wraps her arms around her waist and started sucking on her boob.

"Ohhh Gooooddddds!" Ruby moaned in sudden pleasure. Then she felt her lips being captured by Yang's bigger lips, who was sucking on her tongue as she held the young reaper in her arms, while Nora sucked harder and harder on her boobs. Ruby could do nothing as the two older girls molested her and she felt their big hard cocks rubbing against her stomach and legs making her blush even more.

' _Oh God...they're not gonna do what I think they are gonna do?_ ' Ruby thought in worry and a bit of...excitement?

Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door, which made both Yang and Nora break away from Ruby who panted and was flushed. They looked around for a quick escape and saw a window leading outside.

The door opens to reveal Glynda who walked in while looking at her scroll. "Miss Xiao Long? Miss Valkyrie? I hope you two are done in there, because you still have..." To her annoyance, she finds that the basement is empty of the two girls and it is even more of a mess than before making the Headmistress sigh in agitation.

"I'm going to keep those girls in detention until they graduate," Glynda growled out. That was when she found the statue that Yang and Nora found. "Huh, I don't remember seeing this before." She went over to pick it up and that's when it sparked and glowed.

Just outside of the academy, both Yang and Nora were seen running through the Emerald Forest, with Ruby in Yang's arms as they leapt from tree to tree, the two Neanderthals were trying to find a place for them and Ruby to live out their lives since they couldn't claim the young reaper in the basement when Glynda was coming in.

Their search took them further away from the academy and into a place that was safe from any Grimm. They soon spotted a cave and walked right inside. Once they went deeper within the cave, Yang spotted a large patch of soft moss and gently places Ruby on it as she and Nora ripped off the last of the young reapers clothes leaving her completely naked. Ruby blushed in embarrassment and tried to cover herself but the two bigger girl licked her face lovingly, as if telling her she looks beautiful.

Ruby shudders when she felt their tongues going down her face, to her neck, and then to her boobs with both Neanderthals latching onto her nipples and sucked on them. "Ah! Y-Yang...N-Nora..." Ruby gasped as their tongue tickled her tits.

Yang pulls away from her sister's right boob before sniffing the air around her, and came to the reaper's netherlips with fluids dripping out.

"Eep! Yang, not th-OH MY GOSH!" Ruby moans as Yang began to lick her plump little pussy. "T-That feels good hmmmmm~"

Nora was starting to feel left out so she stands over Ruby and points her massive cock into her face, the musky odor making Ruby's head become dizzy and clouded with lust. While she was nervous, Ruby also felt excited as her heart hammered in her chest and her eyes had gained hearts to them.

Without warning, Nora shoves her huge cock into Ruby's mouth, who nearly gagged at the girth, and felt the Neanderthal thrusting her dick in her mouth, her balls rolling against her small frame as Yang sucked on her little thatch.

Nora hooted and grunted as her hips moved while seemingly playing with her breasts, pounding on them like a gorilla would. She continued to push her cock deeper down Ruby's throat until she hilted it in all the way, holding it there making the reaper begin the sputter and go red in the face from the lack of oxygen before Nora then pulls it out of the way making Ruby cough while gasping for breath. Nora begins to smack her cock back and forth on the silver-eyed girl's face before she then shoves it down her throat again, with little resistance this time, and continues the process all over again.

' _She's...trying to make me addicted to her cock...and it's workin'~_ ' Ruby thought lewdly before crossing her legs around Yang's head making her sister grunt in surprise. ' _I wanna feel more of it!~_ '

Ruby then begins to meet Nora's thrust making the girl howl in surprise yet joy as she started to cut loose in her thrust, loving that the little girl was more into it now. Meanwhile, Yang who was happy eating her sister out started to get annoyed and not fucking her so she pries out of Ruby's leglock and gets Nora's attention in their own tongue. Nora gains a devilish smirk before pulling completely out of Ruby's throat, much to both their disappointment, and then easily lifts her off the ground and then points her so that her face was directly in front of Yang's throbbing cock.

"Oh I'm sorry Yang, did you feel left out?" Ruby cooed while stroking her sister's dick making her growl. "Don't worry I can make it all better."

With a giggle, Ruby kisses the fat head of her sister's cock before placing it in her mouth and starts to suck on it loudly and lewdly while jacking the big prick off making Yang growl in pleasure. The small tongue around her tip and the dainty hands stroking her dick makes her even hornier than before and lusts for more of this feeling. Yang grips her sisters head in her beefy hands firmly before she slams her cock straight down her slutty sister's throat with a meaty *SMACK!* making her gag in surprise before letting it happen.

Nora sees her fellow futa getting into it but wants to feel some action too and since her cock was nice and lubed up, she decided to pop one of her hole's cherries. She lines up her cock head to Ruby's puckered rose making the girl freeze as she began to push into the super-tight hole and Ruby could only take it as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nora snarled in annoyance as only about one fourth made it in before she reels back her hips and then gives a powerful slam into Ruby's ass balls deep making the small girl give muffled cries of pain around her sister's cock.

Both Neanderthals let out a series of hoots, grunts and howls as they ravaged the little reaper, the sound of their balls smacking her skin echoed inside the cave, Ruby felt like she was turning to mush as she was at the mercy of her sister and friend, her neck bulged as did her belly from their monster cocks. She moaned louder and louder in the cave with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

' _Oh, oh, ooohhh ggggooooddddsssss!_ ' Ruby inwardly moaned in bliss. ' _I LOVE MY SISTER AND NORA!_ '

As the Ruby was getting spit roasted in the toe-curling sex she was having, none of them noticed a figure walking into the cave, to engrossed in their pleasure to notice. They did, however, notice when a low growl reverberated throughout the cave making Yang and Nora look, only to pale at who they saw.

Standing before them was Glynda Goodwitch herself! Only she was far from normal. She easily towered over Yang and Nora with a slightly bigger head, her lips were twice their size, her arms were much more bigger, her belly was three times the size of theirs as well as her ass with a pair of triple Z-Cup boobs but four times bigger than Yang's and Nora's, with a monstrous cock that was 60 inches long and 20 inches wide, with a pair of massive balls that looked bigger than Yang's head!

Ruby gawked at the sight of the Neanderthal version of her teacher, who strolled into the cave, looking a bit more ape-like than Nora and Yang. Glynda let out a few grunts, stood up and pounds her breasts with a loud howling.

Yang and Nora quickly un-hilt themselves from Ruby and stand to the side nervously as Glynda lifts up Ruby to inspect her body before nodding in approval.

"Ummm...hi... Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby says nervously.

Glynda ignores Ruby and then rams her lips against her student's, her lips almost engulfing the young girl's face as she forces her tongue into Ruby's mouth, practically mouth fucking her with her massive tongue. Ruby's legs are crossed around her massive cock while her pussy was pushed against the side of the hot prick, making it leak more and more love juices. After few minutes of sucking face, Glynda stops kissing Ruby before laying her down on the moss bed and looming over her while rubbing her thick cock against the small pussy.

' _Oh my God how is that going to fit in me?!_ ' Ruby freaks in her head.

Unknown to the young girl her body has been changed to be able to handle massive dicks like Glynda's with relative ease thanks to whatever magic that was in the statue. It would explain how Yang and Nora are able to fuck her mouth and ass easily and give her very little pain.

Without a moment of hesitation, Glynda rams her cock deep inside Ruby to the point her cock would've went right through her, leaving a large bulge under her skin.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ruby cried out with her eyes wide as plates, as her teacher gripped her legs, and thrusted her monster cock in and out of the young reaper.

Glynda hooted and howled to the tightness of Ruby's pussy, to her it was like trying to fit a ring on her member, she thrust wildly as Ruby moaned and gasped loudly with her body being jerked around. Ruby couldn't help but grip her teacher's arms as she tried to keep her mind in check from the rough fucking. Yang tries to go over to her sister wanting her to finish sucking her off, when Glynda grunted at her, swinging her arm back as if to tell her to wait her turn. But Yang didn't back down and beats her breasts, hooting and growling and pounds her fists on the ground. And gesturing to her teacher to let her take Ruby's mouth again.

Glynda narrows her gaze at Yang, but gave a short huff and motions the younger blonde to finish what she started.

Yang grunted and moves to Ruby's face and shoves her cock in her sister's mouth, and thrusts her hips with her massive ball covering the young reaper's face.

Yang growls softly in pleasure and strokes her sister's hair while trusting down her hot throat. Nora was annoyed at being left out so before anyone could stop her she rushed over and pushed her dick deep into Ruby's ass again on it felt even tighter than before due to Glynda fucking her pussy.

Ruby at this point felt her mind drowning from the pleasure that her sister, friend and teacher were giving her. All three of them had turned her in their personal play thing.

' _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!_ ' Ruby inwardly moaned as her limbs felt like limp noodles. The pleasure was becoming so much for Ruby, she couldn't help but think of their cocks.

The three women fucking soon started to thrust into deeper and faster with their fat pricks starting to throb rapidly. Ruby knew they were getting ready to cum and she couldn't wait for it.

' _Cum in me!_ ' The slutty reaper cried in her head while her holes and throat got even tighter than ever. As one all three of them howled loudly as they exploded inside Ruby's body, flooding her with a lake's worth of sperm, Ruby nearly chocked when she felt her sister's sperm flooding down her throat, and felt her belly bloating from their collective seed rushing into her body.

' _OOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDSSSSS!_ ' Ruby inwardly screamed as her pupils were pin points by now.

Soon her belly began to bloat up like a water balloon to impossible levels, it got so big that it was touching the cave floor and it looked like a massive beanbag chair. After what felt like forever they finally stopped. They heaved out a much needed breath and pulled their cocks out of Ruby, who coughed and spewed some sperm from her mouth but miraculously their seed stayed within the bloated reaper. Ruby was panting heavily as she leaned on her massive belly, feeling the warm seed slushing around her, she felt her face being brought up and found her lips being captured by Nora's. Ruby melted into the kiss and then when Nora pulled away Yang captured her lips and after her was Glynda who used her long tongue to explore every part of her mouth before pulling away with a smirk.

Ruby blinked at her teacher before moaning out as Nora shoved her cock back into her pussy. The orangette hooted joyfully as she hammers her cock wildly into Ruby, who was gasping and moaning loudly from her friend's rough movement. "Oh! Nora! Hah, Nora!" Ruby cooed while feeling her sister licking around her boobs. Ruby moaned louder as Nora rams her cock even faster until she cried out when Nora's seed flooded her pussy, filling up her already bloated belly even more to the point her belly button popped out.

Nora grunts while pulling her cock out, squirting a few times and moved out of the way, to allow Yang to have her turn to fuck Ruby's pussy. Yang went to lick her sister's nether lips first, tasting the seed that was oozing out, and mixed with Ruby's fluids which made the bloated reaper mewl to her sister's tongue. Then she coos when Yang shoved her cock into her pussy, her balls smacked against her bloated belly, which made Ruby jiggle around like jelly as she wrapped her legs around Yang's waist as much as possible.

Then Ruby saw Glynda's cock in her face and opens her mouth to let her teacher shove it in, and when she did she felt sperm oozing into her mouth and Ruby mewls as she began to suckle on her teacher's cock, drinking her seed like milk.

After a few more thrusts, Yang explodes inside Ruby, filling her belly with even more sperm as she grew to the point that she reached the height of an Ursa Major. Both Yang and Glynda pulled their cocks away from Ruby, who leaned on her massive belly, so full of sperm she couldn't even move. 

Glynda then grunted to Nora and Yang, she hooted at them and gesturing the area around them, making hand gestures as if telling them that the cave will be their new home. And then pointing at herself, declaring her to be the Alpha of the troop. Both Yang and Nora turned to each other before looking back at Glynda and then kneeled down before her, accepting her as their Alpha. With that she ordered them to gather as many things they can to make the cave more livable, which they immediately left the cave.

Glynda then scooped Ruby in her arms as she sat down on the moss and kept Ruby closed to her bare boobs, who snuggled into them as she felt Glynda's powerful arms holding her protectively. Ruby then latched onto Glynda's left boob, suckling on her nipple which brought a sigh from her Alpha while she rubbed the little reaper's ass with her huge hand.

**(A year later)**

A whole year went by since that day Yang and Nora discovered that strange relic, became Neanderthals, taken Ruby into a cave far from the academy and Glynda establishing dominance over them and all three of them mating with the young reaper, who had accepted her role as their mate and her alpha's lover.

Right now deep inside the cave which had numerous plants, a fire pit, spears and other things. At the far back was Glynda who was thrusting her hips into Ruby as she sported a very heavily and hyper pregnant belly while Yang and Nora drank from her breasts.

"Ohhh~ Easy Glynda, don't upset the babies." Ruby cooed while rubbing her belly with her teacher giving a grunt of understanding before slowing her thrusts. "As for you two save some of the milk okay? We need some for the babies."

Yang and Nora grunted and popped off her boobs before licking her face making her giggle, Ruby can safely say that while she didn't expect this life for her she was happy to have it now. However they heard something coming into the tunnel of the cave. Yang and Nora growled as they went for their spears and aimed them at the entrance, while Glynda placed Ruby behind her and stood before the young reaper, intending to protect her from whoever or whatever was coming.

Then they saw something stepping into the light of the firepit and to Ruby's surprise, it was Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha who were just like Glynda, Yang and Nora. They too had become Neanderthals, no doubt from touching the relic that was found in Beacon's basement.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Ruby asks in confusion.

Weiss began to speak something to Glynda in their language making the Alpha raise an eyebrow in interest. She looks back at Ruby who eyed at her friends curiously, while turning back at the newcomers as their cocks suddenly grew hard and rigid. Glynda grunted, before standing stall before them, pounding on her chest and howls at them to show her dominance like she did to Yang and Nora.

Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss stared for a moment before kneeling to Glynda, who accepted her as their Alpha, and thanking her for allowing them to join their troop. They then made their way over to Ruby and began to lick her belly making the girl giggle.

"I guess you guys are joining the family then?" Ruby says with a smile. "Well I wouldn't have it any other way."

Weiss was the first to insert her cock into Ruby's pussy, while Blake shoved hers in Ruby's mouth and Pyrrha shoving hers in the young reaper's ass.

Ruby moaned blissfully as her friends were mating with her, intending to give her their babies, as her Alpha, sister and Nora watched on from the side. It really was a very odd but marvelous year for Ruby Rose, she came to Beacon to become a huntress, but after experiencing something even more spectacular and heavenly, she decided to forgo her goal in life, and start life anew as the mother to her troop.

Glynda grunted before standing up again, pounding her breasts and roaring at the top of her lungs which echoes from the cave, as a sign and warning to those not to enter their home or face the consequences!  
**The End.**


End file.
